The Cruelty of Reality
by NookReader16
Summary: Charlie is out for blood, she wants Monroe to pay for what he has done. But, what will happen if Monroe helps Charlie countless times and she realizes something different about him? What if there's more to Monroe than just the "evil" him? I do not own Revolution.


Chapter One

Danger

My one and only goal was to kill Monroe. That was my only goal. But, they let him get away.

The man standing beside me, was heaving for breath. "He got away…he got away."

I glared at him, and shook my head. "I warned you this would happen, you're very lucky to get out with your life." I said, turning away and heading towards where he went.

"Hey!" the man called.

"Don't," I said. "Follow me."

"I have to get Monroe back, and you're going to help me." He said.

"I don't like being told what to do..." I said, crossing my arms.

"So, you don't want to work with me?" the man asked.

"Let's just get one thing clear, I warned you about Monroe, whether you took the warning or not is your problem, Monroe's now fair game, and if I get him….he's mine." I then turned fast on my heels and began to walk away.

"I don't think so." I heard behind me, before I got knocked out.

#####

I woke up in a meadow. Alone. My hands were bound together, and I frantically looked around at my environment. He was gone. I was left alone, and I slowly got to my feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me back down to the ground. "You're going to help me find Monroe, so I can bring him back to my boss."

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" I asked.

"Bounty hunter, what makes you say that?" He questioned.

I smiled. "You're out to get Monroe, "

"You are." He said.

"Yeah, but I want blood…you don't want to kill him or else he would've been dead by now." I explained.

"I'm not a bounty hunter. I don't work well with others or take orders." He said.

"It doesn't look like it." I said.

"He has my wife and son, I had no choice in the matter." He explained.

I smiled, sort of laughing to myself. "You don't look like a father type to me." I said. He frowned. "His name's Garrett, he's 3 months old." He explained.

I frowned. "You know, I could find Monroe faster, if you just untied me, and trusted me. We want the same thing."

"No, we don't." He said. "You want Monroe dead, I want him alive…if he gets killed on your watch, it's just better to say that I pulled the trigger, and my family gets killed."

"This person is dangerous, if we don't kill him now, when will we ever?" I demanded.

"When the time is right, just not right now." He spat.

I rolled my eyes, and looked away. "I will give you this, though, you know him…well enough to give me that warning."

"My family has been damaged because of him, I want him gone." I whispered. The man didn't say anything after that, before taking my arm and guiding me to the road.

"What? You're not going to blindfold me?" I asked.

He smiled. "You are not a hostage, you _are _going to help me though, and I would cut the rope, but you want Monroe dead, and I can't let you kill him."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" I asked. We paused and I turned to face him. "How many fights have you won?"

The man didn't answer the question. "Let me tell you, Monroe can fight, despite that the fact that he soldiers to do that, he _can _fight!" I said. "So, whatever game you are trying to play, I seriously do my homework before going up against a person like Sebastian Monroe."

The man frowned. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

###

We sat down in the dark, alone in the trees. "I would've found him by now." I said.

"Wow, and no doubt he'd been dead." The man said, taking a sip from a silver liquor bottle, and offered me some, before he stowed it back down into his pocket.

"If you don't kill right away, he's going to get under your skin, and you'll never pull the trigger." I said. He frowned. "You know, maybe I should've let you go…you're extremely annoying."

"Maybe I find you annoying." I said.

"Well you've been telling me is that Monroe is a bad guy!" He exclaimed. "And I know that, that's why I'm bringing him in."

"Who's your boss?" I demanded.

"None of your business." He said.

"Go to sleep." He demanded.

I fell asleep, unwillingly.

#####

I woke up to loud orders. The man that was with me, was tied, and was looking frantically everywhere. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Get up slowly."

I followed his directions.

"What do you want?"

He didn't answer. They were three people: two men and one woman.

"You wanted to keep Monroe alive?"

I shook my head, as he smiled. "Let's start with the girl!" the leader demanded. They took me by the arm, and dragged me back. However, a gunshot sounded and the other man dropped in his spot.

The two people looked frantically in the area it came from, but couldn't make out who it was.

Another gun shot sounded, it hit the woman. Then, finally the man holding me. I paused in my steps wondering who would save me.


End file.
